Fate
by Blademon
Summary: Ash moves to Sinnoh hoping for a fresh start, but his past keeps burning in the back of his mind. He soon meets Dawn, who seems to be connected to his past, but does not know it. What exactly did Ash do? Was it even Ash's fault? Dawn has tried to keep pushing down her own past, but now with Ash here it's impossible. She must finally face the truth, whether she's ready or not.
1. Chapter 1: The Greeting and Suspicions

**Fate.**

**Shippings : *At the beginning its Ikarishipping*. OrangeShipping, ContestShipping, PearlShipping, PokeShipping**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum moves to Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. He attends Dearl Hights, everything is looking down for him until he lays eyes on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. It also so happens to be the most popular girl in school with a very interesting boyfriend. But Ash's past may come back to haunt him and ruin everything.**

**Note: I'm not using Pokemon itself, but the characters. So if you're looking for Pokemon battles and all then you might want to leave.**

**Second Note: This is my first FanFiction so please be nice, and tell me your real thoughts.**

**Thrid Note: _Writing like this is character's thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did why in Arceus' name would I be writing this?**

**Okay let's do this!**

:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.:

***~ Ash's Point Of View ~***

I looked at my house one more time. The house I grew up in, where I used to play as a kid. I pushed my hat down even more to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

How could I not be sad? I'm leaving the only place I've ever known - Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

I lifted my hat and sighed deeply. _This is it Ash, you're leaving for good. _

"Honey its time to go!" I heard mom call to me.

I looked up at my house for the last time as I walked up to my mom, Delia.

_Goodbye to the life I knew, the one that made sense to me._

We loaded on the ship to Sinnoh. I watched as the Kanto region slowly faded away.

***~ A week later ~***

"Ash, sweetie time for school!" Mom yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

I groaned as I walked out of my room and headed for the front door.

"Do you want a ride to school?" My eager mom asked. I shook my head as I walked out.

_I hope he makes friends, I feel so bad about moving. But I had to. We needed a break after what happened. The town reminded me of the painful memories, and that tore me apart. I just couldn't handle that, and that caused Ash to lose everything he had. _

In 20 minutes I had made it to school. Kids were staring at me every where I turned. I already had a feeling this was going to be awful.

I thought of ways how to convince my mom how to move until my eyes saw her.

Her gorgeous blue hair blowing in the wind. Her ocean blue eyes glowing with eagerness. She wore three yellow clips to keep her hair up. 2 in the front and one in the back. She wore a black and pink dress and a white tank top underneath. She also a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She was perfect. My hope started to rise until I saw him. A male with purple hair wearing a purple sweater and black pants.

He must of caught me staring because he put his arm around the girl's neck and kissed her forehead, while looking smug.

_Of course. Of course she would have a boyfriend_! _How could you not see that coming Ash? _I just shrugged it off and headed for the school doors.

I walked into my first class, science Great. _I totally suck at science._

I looked around to see class had already started.

"Mr. Ketchum, right?" The teacher asked me.

"Uh yeah."

"Good. You're new and already late? Mr. Ketchum I hope you don't start to make a habit of this, now sit down, over there." He said pointing to a seat in the back.

I walked to my seat in the back to see who I was sitting by. Her.

***~ Dawn's Point Of View ~***

I looked up to see the new kid grabbing a seat next to me. I gave him a shy smile and really looked at him.

He was definitely cute. He had ravened brown hair and adorable brown us that could easily make a girls heart melt. He wore a simple blue hoodie and grey jeans that were too big for him. I usually hated this style, but on him it worked.

I realized I had been staring at him, and knew he must be getting scared_. Way to go Dawn, you better say something before you screw it up. She thought to herself.  
><em>

"Don't take it personally he's like with everyone. We all think he's crazy. This one time he yelled at a kid for sneezing in class I mean honestly? Oh and then there was this other time when.." I hesitated, realizing I was rambling on. I gave him a shy smile as pink rose to my cheeks, then extended a hand and continued. "Sorry about going on and on about silly stuff. I was trying to be friendly but I don't think it was working. I wa-" I was cut off by him giving a little laugh. My face turned red. "Right. Sorry. I'm Dawn by the way."

"Ash." One word. He only said one word. I felt like an idiot. I rambled on about pointless stuff and he said a three letter word.

_Why am I such a dork?  
><em>

I turned my head to face the teacher, as class was beginning and I also couldn't look at Ash after embarrassing myself like that.

"Okay we will be working on the projects I told you about for the next few weeks or even longing, depending on how everything goes. For partners we will be working three in a group. The first group is Ash, Dawn and Paul. Ash they will explain what to do. Next group..."

_I couldn't believe it. Ash and Paul. The guy I made herself look dumb in front of and my boyfriend. Great._

***~ Ash's Point of View ~***

I saw the same purple haired guy coming towards Dawn and I_. So his name is Paul. Dawn's boyfriend. And we're all going to be working together. Fun._

I looked at Dawn to see her eyes were glued to me. I gave her a smile, which she returned.

" Hey buddy don-" Paul started, but was interrupted by the bell. I bolted for the door, thanking Arceus that I was saved.

I headed upstairs to my next class, math. It was fine until Paul walked in. He was in the very back, while I was seated in the front.

But that didn't help the fact that I could feel his stare burning the back of my head. It seemed like luck was on my side because before anything started the bell rang, dismissing us for lunch. _I never felt this way about a bell before. I love you bell! _

I walked to the cafeteria feeling down. I had no friends, so I had to eat by myself.

I suddenly heard a tray being put on the table, right beside me. I looked up to see Dawn taking a seat beside me. She gave me a smile and started to eat.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked, my voice being harsher than I anticipated.

She frowned, and looked like I had hurt her. Before I could apologize there were other people soon filling the spots at my table.

"Dawn, why are we sitting here?" A girl with brown hair asked.

"Because May, he's my new friend." I looked at her, to receive a wink.

"Maybe an introduction would be a nice way to start." A girl with orange hair pointed out.

Dawn's face became a light shade of pink. "Right. Sorry, I've just been out of it today. Guys this is Ash, Ash this is May." She pointed to a brown haired girl with two pieces of hair coming out of a bandana. "This is Drew her boyfriend." She pointed to a male with green hair, who nodded at me."That's Misty and Gary." She pointed to a girl and guy. Misty had short orange hair with a one sided ponytail. Gary had brown hair spiky hair.

They both waved at me, but Misty added a wink. _That's odd, but she's probably just trying to be friendly._

Dawn continued,"Thats Tracey, and Paul." Tracey has black hair and wore a headband.

"Paul, her boyfriend." Paul restated.

I gave a short nod trying to take all this information in.

"So Ash where are you from?" May asked.

"Pallet Town in Kanto." I stated.

"But that's so far away!" Dawn replied.

Before I could say anything I was interrupted by Paul.

"So why didn't you stay?"

"We decided to move."

"Why to Sinnoh?"

"Why not?"

"What a pathetic answer." I stared at him not sure what to say.

"Paul." Dawn warned, making him roll his eyes. She looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm full." With that Paul left the table making everyone silent.

"I should probably go." I said, breaking the silence. I went to get up but was stopped by Dawn.

"What class do you have next?"

"Uh history." I replied to her.

"Awesome me too. Mind if I walk with you?" She asked. I gave a short nod as we exited the cafeteria.

***~. Gary's Point Of View.~***

"Hey guys did he seem familiar to any of you?" I asked.

Misty shook her head,"No Gary, but that last name. I feel like I've heard it before. But other than that no."

Everybody else just looked at me like I was crazy, but they always give me that look.

"Gary don't think to much of it. It's probably nothing." Tracey said.

Drew nodded his head, agreeing with Tracey."I'd rather talk about the way Paul was questioning Ash. It looked like he was mad. Any idea why?" May slapped him in the back of the head.

"Drew you are such a gossiper!" She joked, making everyone laugh and nod their heads.

But I was completely zoned out. _Ash Ketchum. How do I know you? _

***~. Ash's Point Of View.~***

We walked in silence until she broke it.

"Sorry about Paul. I don't get why he was like that. I mean I know he's not the nicest guy ever but that was just overdoing it." She sighed.

"Don't sweat it." I gave her a small smile, and in return recieved one back.

"Hey Ash mind if I get your number? It's just that I like talking to you." I could see a blush forming on her face, but I just brushed it off. _It's probably nothing._

I nodded and we both took out our phones and exchanged numbers.

We continued walking class chatting normally. _This is really weird. I just met her and I already feel like she's as close as my friends in Kanto. _We finally got to class and we both took our seats.

The rest of the day went by fast. Everything seemed to be normal. Well as normal as high school can get.

I was about to leave school, since the school day was over until I saw Dawn and Paul. Fighting. His eyes met mine, and he left Dawn to make his over to me. He obviously was mad. But what had I done? I could see Dawn chasing after him and trying to reassure him about something. But what? What did this fight even have to do with me?

_It's my first day and I've already got an enemy, a good group of friends – sort of. You can't forget my crush on the most popular girl. Way to go Ash. Wait. Did I just say I have a crush on Dawn? No. I don't I mean honestly I barely know her. But still we seemed to click. No. Stop thinking about it Ash she's just a friend. But she's a friend who is incredibly good looking, funny and caring. Ugh. It's just the Sinnoh air getting to me. That's all._

"Paul just stop! You know that you're my boyfriend, right? Not him, you." I could hear her yell.

"Yeah, I know that. And maybe it's a mistake." He snapped._  
><em>

:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.:

**First chapter done, alright! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review so I can tell what you think!**

**Note: All the characters wear the same clothes that they wear when you first see them on the show. Except Ash and Paul whose outfits are described, and Gary because I imagine him in his Sinnoh clothes. (Dawn doesn't wear her hat.)**

**Anyways I'll try to update soon, if you want me to. I have many plans for this so I hope to have people reading ^.^**

**I hope you guys liked it. I was debating if I should even post this, I was way to nervous! But oh well. Too late xD**

**( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_**  
><strong>c(")(")<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Questions

**Second chapter here we go! I really hope I don't screw up. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy what's coming up!**

**I do not own Pokémon because I'm too cool for Pokémon. **

**:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. **

_Paul just stop! You know that you're my boyfriend, right? Not him, you." I could hear her yell._

_"Yeah, I know that. And maybe it's a mistake." He snapped._

***~.Dawn's Point Of View. ~***

Wait. Did he just say what I think he said? He couldn't have. Paul isn't like that. But ever since the beginning of today he has been.

"What is your problem Paul?" I screamed. I knew we were attracting attention but I was too angry to even care.

"You already know!" Paul looked around and saw the crowd. In a calmer voice he said,"Let's talk about this later."

But it was too late. I couldn't help myself from screaming at him. I loved Paul but when he acts like this- I just can't explain how much it bothers me. "No Paul. You've been jealous ever since he came. I have no idea why. He's my good friend and you are just being plain rude. I love you Paul but you need to stop this. I can't deal with it anymore. You're not the same guy I first met." I sighed with relief, knowing I laid everything out on the table.

"You just met him, how can he be a good friend already? Besides people change, you of all people should know that!"

"I've had better conversations with Ash than you and he's been here for one day! What are you trying to say Paul? That I've changed? Let's be realistic, we both know that's a bunch of bullshit."

"When we met you were so calm and normal not giggly and bubbly. You've changed. In 6 hours you've completely changed." His voice was strong and confident, like always.

"That's the real me! I've always been like that until 9 months ago when I meant you! You changed me Paul." I was trying my best to be strong, but it was no use, tears were pouring down my face. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb, and pulled me into a tight embrace. This is the Paul I knew.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I'm truly sorry. I'll try my best to be better, okay? I would do anything for you. Give me one more chance please. I want you to be yourself around me, I want to be the guy that you want." He murmured, kissing my forehead.

I shook my head. "I can't, not if you can't accept Ash. He's a really good guy."

"You don't know him though Dawn. You are willing to throw our whole relationship away for some guy you just met?" His voice filled with anger, and once again we were fighting.

I pulled out of the embrace and stared at him. I knew he was right but my gut was telling me that I had to stick up for Ash. I listened to my gut because I know in the end it's usually doing the right thing. I was about to say something when a piece of hair caught my eye. Ash. _Was he here the whole time? His face is bright red! I've embarrassed him!_ I looked around to see everyone looking back and forth between me and Ash. I felt so bad that I completely forgot about Paul standing there.

"..Ash..." Was all I could make out. I felt terrible. Absolutely terrible. He shook his head and walked away, head down. I didn't realize I was running after him until I heard Paul yelling at me to come back. "Ash please wait! I'm sorry!" He didn't stop. In fact, he ran faster. I put on the brakes and took a moment to rest. _Why do I care so much about keeping him as a friend? I have plenty of friends. But none of them make me feel like Ash does. Stop it Dawn. You just met him. _

*~. Ash's Point Of View. ~*

_She was standing up for me, but why? We don't know each other, besides her relationship is on the line. _I thought everything was going fine when Paul apologized, but Dawn needed me in the deal. _Why though? I'm not special. I'm just Ash. Ash Ketchum. Nothing special about me, so why was she making such a big deal out of this? _

I saw everyone stare at me. _Now everyone is going to think of me as the boy who ruined a relationship. Great, just when I thought I was catching a break._ _I can't believe she's doing that to me, talking about me in front of all these people who don't know me. Well they certainly know me now._

Then she looked at me. I couldn't remember why I was mad. Her eyes were glued to mine. I could feel my face heating up. But it wasn't from the stares I was getting from random kids, it was from her. _How does she make me feel like this? Why does she make me feel like this? She's just like any other girl. No. She's different Ash and you know it._

I couldn't look at her anymore, so I walked away. I knew she was chasing after me, but I couldn't let her talk to me, at least not now.

*~.Paul's Point Of View. ~*

She left me, for that Ash kid. _How could she do that? Is she really not herself when she's around me? Did I change her? I have to make things right. I really do love her._

*~.Dawn's Point Of View.~*

I knew where Ash lived since Drew said a week ago someone bought the house beside him. It had to be Ash. _I can feel it._

I ran in the direction of Dew's house as fast as I could. I needed to apologize for embarrassing him. Once I got to his house I knocked on the door and was greeted by a older woman, who was probably in her mid thirties.

"Uh hi. I'm Dawn, is Ash around? I really need to talk to him." She nodded her head and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah come on in, I'll get him," I stepped into his house."For just moving in it's pretty nice. "Ash honey someone is here to see you!" She called to him.

I gave his mom a shy smile," You have such a beautiful house, you wouldn't even tell that you just moved in." I complimented.

"Thank you! I've been working so hard to try to come up with something different. Oh, where are my manners, would you like anything to drink or eat Dawn?" I shook my head.

"No thanks I'm good." _Why isn't Ash coming down? Did he not want to see me?_

"You can go up to his room Dawn it seems he didn't hear me. It's the third door on the right." I nodded my head and said a quiet thank you as I headed upstairs. _Why am I so nervous? I've apologized plenty of times before. _I knew the real reason. Every person I ever apologized to wasn't Ash. _Why do I care so much about him?_

My hands were shaking madly as I reached for his door handle. Then I remembered I needed to knock. I knocked lightly on the door. No answer. So I knocked harder. Still no answer. I banged on the door this time. "Ash Ketchum let me in right now!"

Automatically the door opened to a confused Ash. _Oh Arceus why does he look so cute? Stop it Dawn! It's not the time for that. _I gave a sheepish smile and blurted,"I'm so sorry Ash! I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just thought that we could be really good friends, and I kind of thought you felt that way too. I mean you probably don't and I'm probably embarrassing myself right now. Again sorry about Paul, funny how I already said that eh? Paul can be nice, but I didn't mean to embarrass you. And I'm saying the same things over again aren't I?" _Why does he make me so nervous? _"Ash, I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, I mean that we aren't really friends or anything. It's been a day but I just feel like we really connecte-" I stopped talking when I heard Ash laugh. "I was rambling on again wasn't I?" I asked, making my face burn up. He nodded his head and gave a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I like when you ramble."_It makes you look cute "_I feel like we can be good friends. Well at least I hope. So let's start new okay?" He extended a hand, which I gladly took. As soon as we touched I felt something inside me. Something I never felt before. _What was that feeling? It wasn't bad, actually it felt good._

***~.Two Weeks Later.~***

Ash's point of view.

Everything was going pretty good. Dawn and Paul had got back together, our project was going great. I became friends with everyone at our table, especially Drew, and Paul was making an effort to be nice. But the best part is the me and Dawn have become really close.

I made my way to our lunch table like I always do now. Everybody was already there; they all greeted me as I took a seat next to Misty.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" Misty asked. _Is this a date? Did Misty just ask me out?_

"Who's going?"

"Well the thing is it's kind of a triple date, May with Drew, and Dawn with Paul." I could see her cheeks turning pink. _How could I say no? Misty was awesome, but did I feel that way about her? _"Look Ash, if you don't want to go that's fine. I just thought it would be… fun. "

"No it's okay Misty. I want to go, it'll be fun." I answered, giving her a smile.

"Okay great! I'll see you there at eight okay?" I nodded my head and watched as she left the cafeteria with a grin from ear to ear. _What's so bad about going out? Nothing at all… _

*~.Dawn's Point Of View.~*

_Did I just hear that right? Misty and Ash are going to the movies with us? Are they a couple now? How could that be? Misty isn't even Ash's type. I'm Ash's type. Wait what? I'm with Paul. I love Paul. I have feelings for him, not Ash. So why do I even care if he's going out with Misty? I don't. Not one bit. _

My thoughts were interrupted by Ash. "Hey Dawn you ready for history?" he asked me.

"Yup let's go." I gave Paul a kiss on the cheek as I left with Ash. The way to class was silent, way to silent. We always had something to talk about, but not today.

"Misty and I are going with you guys tonight." Ash said, breaking the silence. I could feel my temperature boiling, but why?

"Yeah I heard her asking you." My voice was sharp. He looked at me for a minute, not saying anything.

"You're not mad are you?" He was obviously confused. _Typical Ash._

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It's your choice not mine." I stated.

"Oh sorry, it just sounded like you're mad." His eyes stared at me, apologetically.

"Sorry Ash. I've been having a rough day; I don't mean to be yelling at you." He gave me shy smile as he opened the door that led to the classroom. _I didn't even notice we already were at class._

*~.At Home.~*

May came over my house at six so we could get ready together.

"So Dawn, how are things with you and Paul?" She asked.

"Good."

"Okay. I guess you don't want to tell your best friend what's really going on. Oh well. Anyways what time is Misty supposed to come?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you. And Misty is on her way." I replied.

"Whatever. I just can't believe Misty asked out Ash." There goes my temperature; boiling up once again.

"I know! Misty isn't Ash's type!" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow at me. _What had I said? I just said the obvious._ "So what is Ash's type then Dawn?"

"Well I picture Ash with someone who is smart, carefree, funny, pretty, and popular but has a tough side." May burst out laughing at my answer, "What May?"

"You just described yourself Dawn."

"No I didn't! I'm nothing like that." I argued.

"Yes you are! So enlighten me, do you have feelings for Ash?" I stared at her. _Do I? _

**:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.**

**I don't think this chapter turned out that good, but I promise the next one will be better. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

( . .) _***~.Blademon.~***_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Together

**I know, I know, I'm late D: I've been so busy with school and sports and drama. Forgive me. Plus I've been stuck on this chapter, sorry it sucks and that it's short ^.^ I will make up for it in my next chapter, I promise. I tried to add more of my favourite shipping, which is contestshipping! So please tell me how I did with that. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry for mistakes I try to catch em' all ;D**

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**Also if you have any questions or ideas please review and tell me and I'll answer you for sure (: **

* * *

><p>Whatever. I just can't believe Misty asked out Ash." There goes my temperature; boiling up once again.<p>

"I know! Misty isn't Ash's type!" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow at me. _What had I said? I just said the obvious._ "So what is Ash's type then Dawn?"

"Well I picture Ash with someone who is smart, carefree, funny, pretty, and popular but has a tough side." May burst out laughing at my answer, "What May?"

"You just described yourself Dawn."

"No I didn't! I'm nothing like that." I argued.

"Yes you are! So enlighten me, do you have feelings for Ash?" I stared at her. _Do I? _

*.*.*.*.*.

_No of course not. This is Ash, one of my good friends. Besides he's going out with Misty so he obviously likes her, and I have Paul so I don't need Ash._

"No May. I have Paul."

"Tell me Dawn, what if you didn't have Paul? What if you were single and so was Ash." She questioned.

I could feel my face heating up but I had no idea why. "To be honest I woul-." **Ding-dong. **_Saved by the bell. _

"Oh that must be Misty!" May cheered. We ran out of the room to greet Misty. _**BANG **_I looked to my left to see May had fell coming down the stairs.

I let out a low chuckle "Same old clumsy May." I grabbed the door handle and opened the door to find Misty in a red skirt and yellow tank top.

"Misty you look great!" I said while motioning for her to come in.

"Thanks Dawn, sorry about already getting dressed but I was just so excited!" Something she said had really ticked me off. But what? "Hey Dawn, did May fall again?" Misty laughed, causing May to jump up with a beat red face. "May you really are a klutz. You know that right?" Misty said in between giggles.

"Whatever Misty! Let's go get ready Dawn!" May yelled as she ran upstairs to my room.

"Right behind you May. Misty mind waiting here? We'll be back in a few minutes." I replied heading up the stairs.

"Sure thing, but hurry the guys are going to be here any minute!" Misty called after me.

After ten minutes of picking out an outfit I finally had selected the perfect one; black mini skirt with a pink vest and white undershirt. _I hope Ash likes it. Ash? I mean Paul. I hope Paul likes it. Why would I care what Ash thinks? He's just a friend Dawn. Just a friend. _

**Misty's Point Of View **

I knew Dawn was in denial. She has it written all over her face, she likes Ash, and I know I do too. Finally I win. Last time when I liked Paul and she went after him. Of course she was oblivious to my feelings but still it hurt. Maybe I still hadn't forgiven her for that, but I know one thing for sure, she doesn't love Paul and I'm going to make her admit it one way or another.

**May's Point Of View**

"Okay May, how do I look?" Dawn asked as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"You look amazing Dawn, now can we go?" I asked, annoyed. She gave short nod and we exited her room.

I was so excited to finally go on a date with Drew. We hadn't been on one in a few weeks, which made me terribly sad. I feel like he's losing interest in me, why wouldn't he? Solidad is always flirting with him and she's way prettier than me. He must have feelings for her, what guy wouldn't?

"Hello earth to May!" Dawn shouted as she waved a hand in front of me. I quickly nodded my head as I tried to pay attention to their conversation, but I couldn't. Maybe I wasn't as scared of losing Drew, as telling him how I really felt. We've been dating for 6 months and 4 days, and I can honestly say I love him. _But how does he feel about me?_

**Dawn's Point Of View**

_**Ding-dong.**_

I ran to the door to find all the boys standing there, Paul, Ash, and Drew. "Hey guys come on in!" I stepped aside so they could fit through the door. I gave Paul a quick kiss as I went to the kitchen to get some snacks.

As I was walking back I noticed everyone being quiet, which was strange. Misty and Ash were barely making eye contact; Paul was watching a Pokémon battle on TV and May and Drew were just standing beside each other awkwardly. _That's so strange._

"Hey guys look outside." Drew said, breaking the silence.

We all turned our heads to the windows the same time lightening stroke. I jumped and fell into Ash's arms. I looked up as his gaze meant mine, and for a moment I forget where we were. I could feel my face getting red but I didn't care. It was over to soon as Paul grabbed me from Ash's grip.

"Don't ever touch Dawn again. Got it?" Paul yelled directly at Ash.

"Paul I fell it wasn't his fault." I defended. He stared at me with cold emotionless eyes as he took a seat farthest from Ash and Misty.

I walked towards him and sat down on his lap, laying my head on his chest. I could feel him tense up but eventually he gave in and wrapped his arms around me.

I looked to my left and saw Misty in Ash's arms, his eyes never leaving me. Paul must have noticed too because his grip became tighter.

"Guys the movie is going to start soon, we should get going." May pointed out. We all got up and headed to out separate cars. Paul and I were in his car, Misty in Ash's, and May in Drew's.

When we got there we chose to watch Lion King in 3D. It was a boring night for me, Ash and Misty walked all night and May and Drew were staring at each other with love in their eyes. As for Paul and I we ignored conversation the whole night.

**May's Point Of View.**

After watching the movie I invited Drew over to my house for a little bit.

We sat on the couch neither of us saying a word.

"Okay May are you going to tell me what's up and why you're upset?" He said, which caused me to sigh.

"Fine. I just feel like maybe you're losing interest in me. Then there's Solidad who obviously likes you, and maybe you feel the same way, I mean why wouldn't you? She's so pretty and smart, plus she's older and wiser than I am." I raced through the words, looking away from the guy I really loved.

He placed a finger on my cheek and moved my head so I was looking at him. "Please don't ever feel like there's someone else besides you, because there isn't. May there's something I need to tell you, I don't care about any other girl. I only care about my girl, yeah there's girls that like me but who wouldn't?" A playful smile appeared on his face, which made me laugh. He took it as a sign to continue, "There isn't one girl out there that is better than you, or prettier than you. You're perfect, and I need you to know that I love you. I love you May." He finished.

It took me a few moments to process this. _He loves me back? He loves me back!_ _Say something May before you worry him!_

"I love you too, Drew." He smiled as we both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. If every day Is like this, than my life will be perfect.

**Misty's Point of View**

Ash pulled into my driveway and turned the car off.

"I had fun tonight Ash." He responded with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, me too."

"So… does this mean we're together?" I blurted out. I gave myself a mental slap in the head.

"I guess is does." He replied emotionless. I nodded my head and opened the door to hear him call out to me, "See yeah at school tomorrow Misty." I gave a small smile and headed inside.

I remember what Daisy had told me before; "when you go out with a guy you're supposed to feel butterfree's and you'll feel something that you can't explain, but as soon as you experience it you'll know what I mean." I always held onto the words, knowing she had to be right. But what I felt with Ash tonight wasn't like that, so could what Daisy said be a lie? _Must be, Ash and I together Is a great couple!_

**Ash's Point Of View.**

I'm dating Misty. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't feel right. _It's only been a few hours Ash let it sink it._ I lay on my bed thinking about why I feel so... strange. My date tonight was awesome, and I had a blast with Misty, but my mind always went back to when Dawn was in my arms. I liked that feeling, where I could protect her from anything, and everything. With Misty I didn't feel that.

I sighed as I picked up my phone to call the only person I trust, and the closest guy I had become friends with, Gary.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end.

"Hey Gary it's me Ash."

"Hey Ash, what can I do you for?" He asked. I sighed into the phone; this was going to be a long talk.

"I went out with Misty tonight, and now I guess that we're a couple." I explained.

"What's wrong with that, Misty is cool when she doesn't want to kill you."

"No it's not that. I've been thinking about Dawn, a lot. I just feel so weird when I'm around her. I just don't know man." I face palmed myself for sounding like such a loser.

"Awe, don't tell me. Is Ashy boy in love with Dawn?" I could him roaring with laughter.

"I am not in love with Dawn!" I screamed into the phone. I could hear his laughs beginning to slow down."Okay, maybe I do like her, but she's with Paul and I'm with Misty."

"Let's be real here Ash, Paul and Dawn are going to spilt, but until then see how things work out between you and Mist, I mean it might work out in the end for you too." He advised.

"Yeah you're right man I didn't even give me and Misty a chance, thanks dude you're the best." We said our goodbye's and hung up.

"I feel like I'm in one of those annoying chick flicks." I said out loud, to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucks right? I know. Oh well. You will read :D Anyways, please review because it makes my day! <strong>

**Also something I want to do from now is mention to you readers a good story. I've read some really good ones and we're all Pearlshippers here ;D I'll start to mention one story I enjoyed and the shipping(s) that are involved because there is so many amazing stories that go unread.**

**My first story that I advise you to read is "The Crazy World of High School" There's the first story and the author is now doing a second one too! It's by angelcutepie, and I hope you read it because it deserves to be read.**

**Two more things. The first is if you have any good stories you want me to mention message me and I'll check them out and I may list them.**

**The second thing is, who do you guys want Gary with? I'm not sure and I hate leaving him out of group dates D: **

**Okay that's all for now! Biiie.**

**( . .) *~.Blademon.~*  
>c(")(")<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

**Sorry for the late update. My bad! Anyways just so you guys know. I'm going to ****TRY**** and update this every weekend. That's if I'm not busy with homework. We'll see how it works out. **

**I do not own Pokémon. But it is on my Christmas list; D**

**Okay, let's do this!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah you're right man I didn't even give me and Misty a chance, thanks dude you're the best." We said our goodbye's and hung up.<p>

"I feel like I'm in one of those annoying chick flicks." I said out loud, to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's point of View<strong>

The weekend was over, which meant back to school. School isn't really that bad, but I don't know how things are going to be now that Misty and I are dating. Actually the only reason why I'm scared is to see Dawn's reaction. What if she gets mad that I didn't tell her? Nah, Dawn doesn't seem like that, plus she doesn't have feelings for me, like I do for her.

I know I have feelings for Dawn, but what about Misty? I never get that feeling with her, like I do with Dawn. What is that feelings I get anyways? My stomach is always warm and tingling when I'm around her. But it's not just that. When I look in her eyes I always get lost in them and if I even see her I get my heart will always beat faster.

With Misty I get nothing, absolutely nothing. The only reason why I said we were going out is try to see if I could start to feel something with Misty, but I don't .

I scratched the back of my head and decided to get ready for school. I pulled off my sheets and lazily got out of bed. My feet touched the icy floor as I walked towards my bathroom to fix myself up.

I pushed open the double doors, and made my way down the hallways to my locker. Many people nodded their heads in my direction, most people who I had no idea existed. I had finally reached my locker, when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey Dawn." I said casually. There goes my heart, beating so intensely from just seeing her. Her eyes are so beautiful; they remind me of a Milotic. So graceful and elegant, and always dazzling.

"Earth to Ash!" She said, waving a hand over my face. I blinked rapidly to clear my thoughts. "As I was saying, for our project in science I had an idea." She continued to talk, but I couldn't hear her words. I was too busy in my thoughts to understand what she was saying. I knew I should listen, but I just couldn't concentrate. "Isn't that a cool idea?"

"Yeah it's great Dawn." I replied.

"Is there something bothering you Ash? You seem kind of… distracted."

"Me? No, I'm fine." I'm not distracted, not even a little bit.

"Okay. Well I should get to my locker before class starts, see you there!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway.

What was I going to do? I can't keep ignoring my feelings for Dawn, but I can't hurt Misty. I also can't stay with Misty if I don't like her. Even If I do end my relationship with her; Dawn is still dating Paul. So what am I to do?

**Misty's Point Of View**

His eyes were locked onto mine; I couldn't look away. I was too mesmerized by him. He took a step closer, causing my breathing to stop. Another step; he was now directly in front of my face. He took my face in his hand and slowly leaned closer to me. All my thoughts I had about Ash were gone, and now I was focused on what was about to happen. The thing is; I actually wanted to kiss him. I closed my eyes and leaned in to feel his lips brush up against mine. A bunch of sparks went off, and I could feel shivers crawling down my spine. This was the feeling Daisy had told me about.

But it wasn't with Ash.

The truth is that I don't feel that way about Ash. I guess I only went after him to make Dawn mad, because I knew she had her eye on him. I had to get her back for stealing Paul. I just didn't plan on my feelings for Tracey get in the way. I mean the way he kissed me was everything I ever wanted in a kiss.

I know what I have to do.

**Dawn's Point Of View**

I walked into science class, and took my seat right away. The class started to soon fill in after a few minutes.

Ash walked in a few seconds before the bell, as usual. He took his seat next to mine and whispered," That was close." With his goofy grin.

I returned the smile and gave a slight laugh, which caused Paul to stare at the two of us. He didn't look happy at all.

We were called into our groups for our project. Ash and I were discussing our ideas when I noticed Paul glaring at Ash.

"What's the matter Paul?" I asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He replied. I gave a weak nod, not believing him at all. We all sat there in silence, no one wanting to say anything.

"So what do you guys think about my idea?" Ash said, breaking the silence.

I smiled at him, and answered," I think it's a great idea Ash." In return I received a snort from Paul. "What do you think about it Paul?"

"It's pathetic, and so is he." Paul stated.

"Paul you don't need to be so rude!" I shouted in anger, getting stares from everyone in the class. Why did he always have to be like this? I opened my mouth to continue, when a warm, gentle hand touched mine.

"It's fine Dawn." Ash assured me, doing his best to fake a smile.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Paul hissed. He clenched his fist, as if he were going to lean over the desk and hit Ash. That wouldn't happen, not if I could stop it.

"Paul just stop; it was nothing." I told him.

"Defend him, I don't care. I'm used to it by now." He spat.

With that Paul got up and walked out of the classroom. I could hear Ash mumble sorry, but I was too shocked to say anything. What was Paul's problem?

Ash and I didn't say a word for the rest of class, we both worked on the project. When class was over we both went separate ways; Ash went to his math class and I went to the library. May and I both have spare so we always meet up in the library.

I was walking down the hall when a piece of orange caught my eye. I turned my head to see Misty kissing Tracey. Misty was cheating on Ash. How could she do that? Why would she do that? Ash was so sweet and good looking. He was everything a girl would want.

I removed my eyes from my two friends and bolted towards the library. I needed to talk to May, she always knows what to do.

**May's Point of View**

I sat in the library, waiting for Dawn. She's usually here before me, so it's weird sitting here by myself. My mind started to wonder to Drew, and I was lost in thought until I saw Dawn. But she didn't look like Dawn. Dawn always looked perfect, always calm and collected. But not this time. In fact, she looked the complete opposite; something had to be wrong.

"So wait repeat that. Misty was kissing Tracey while she's dating Ash?" I asked, completely shocked. Yeah Misty had her moments when she wasn't so good, but this didn't sound anything like her.

"Yeah, right beside Misty's locker." She sighed then continued, "I don't know what to do May, should I tell Ash?"

Should she tell Ash? I had no idea. It would be wrong if she did, but if she didn't Ash would get hurt. I knew in my heart that telling him would be the right thing to do, but first I had to find something out.

"Can I ask you something Dawn?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

I knew now was the time to ask her, "Tell me the truth Dawn, do you like Ash?" She didn't look shocked; she seemed to know that, that was coming.

"I've been thinking about that a lot to be honest. I know that there's something between us, I can just feel it. But then there's Paul. He's not the same anymore, and I don't think I can be with someone like that. When I first went out with Paul I really liked him, I would look forward to seeing him. But now, I don't feel like that." Her eyes were glued to the table, deep in thought. "I have to tell Ash. He deserves to know." She looked up to me, and I gave her a warm smile to let her know I would be right behind her to back her up.

**Dawn's Point of View**

Every part in my body was shaking as I reached for the cafeteria door. I was trying to find a way I could tell Ash about Misty. I figured it would be the best to just come right out and say it. You know rip off the bandage.

I pulled opened the door, and scanned the cafeteria for Ash. I found him in line to get food. I hesitantly walked to where he was. I tapped lightly on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Oh it's you, good Arceus you scared me." He said.

"Sorry. Listen, I need to talk to you about something, it's kind of important."

"Okay sure, let's go in the hallway." I gave a short nod, as we both walked out into the hall way. We walked far down the hall, so that no one could hear us.

"Misty is cheating on you." I blurted out. I immediately gave myself a face palm. Yeah I wanted to rip off the bandage, but maybe I pulled it too quickly.

"I know." He replied, his voice showing no emotion. I looked up into his eyes, but didn't see sadness, he didn't even look hurt.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was walking to the bathroom during second period and I saw her and Tracey together." He shrugged. "We talked it over, and it seemed like neither of us were really into our relationship." My mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"But didn't you like her?" I questioned.

"As a friend, but she's like my sister and anything more than that seems weird. Besides she was never the girl I was interested in." He whispered.

I found us moving closer and closer together, as if we both were magnets.

I was attracted to Ash. I always have been; I just could never admit it. But now I am. It wasn't Paul that I wanted, not since Ash moved here. We became great friends, but there was always something more between us. I could feel it, and I knew he did too.

We were only an inch apart now. I felt myself hold my breath, waiting for something to happen. But we both stared into each other's eyes.

"And who would that be?" I murmured. A shy smile reached his lips, as we closed the space between us. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I had a boyfriend. But I also knew that Ash and I had something, something I couldn't explain.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, completely forgetting about Paul.

"Dawn what the hell do you think you're doing?" I could hear the anger in Paul's voice, and an angry Paul is never good.

Ash and I both immediately separated, both of our faces a deep shade of red. Paul didn't even hesitate to push Ash up against the wall, holding his throat.

"I've warned you before about touching her. This time I'm not going to hesitate to hit you."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been super busy! Anyways I tried my best with this chapter, I wanted to show how much I've learned and improved from my first chapter. So please review, and tell me your thoughts!<strong>

**I'm not recommending a story, but an author. She writes incredible Contestshipping stories. The username is EeveeTransformed. Please check out her stories, because they are some of the best I have ever read!**

**Until next time ~**

**( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_**  
><strong>c(")(")<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Love Causes War

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about my late update but I've had no time. I'll try to update more often, but sorry if I can't. Thanks to all those who reviewed my story, I love you guys 3 You are the reason why writing is so much fun.**

**To PorcelianDollxx : They've known each other for a few months. Sorry if it doesn't make sense to you.**

**This chapter sucks, so please don't flame it. I've been writers blocked and I couldn't think of anything .**

**I do not own Pokemon, sadly.**

**Okay, let's do this!**

* * *

><p>"And who would that be?" I murmured. A shy smile reached his lips, as we closed the space between us. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I had a boyfriend. But I also knew that Ash and I had something, something I couldn't explain.<p>

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, completely forgetting about Paul.

"Dawn what the heck do you think you're doing?" I could hear the anger in Paul's voice, and an angry Paul is never good.

Ash and I both immediately separated, both of our faces a deep shade of red. Paul didn't even hesitate to push Ash up against the wall, holding his throat.

"I've warned you before about touching her. This time I'm not going to hesitate to hit you."

* * *

><p>"Let go of him Paul!" I screamed, trying to move Paul's hands from around Ash's neck. It was no use, as Paul took one hand away, and used it to push me down. My foot broke the fall and I could immediately feel pain in my foot. I could hear Ash trying to yell my name, but Paul's grip on Ash's neck was too tight, and was causing Ash's face to turn purple.<p>

I could see Ash trying to break free of Paul's grip, but I knew it was hopeless. Silent tears ran down my face; and let every one of them fall. I quickly got up; ignoring the pain in my foot, and jumped on Paul's back. I hit him repeatedly in the head until he let go of Ash. Ash fell to the floor, and was hunched over gasping for air. I could feel Paul trying to shake me off, but I held on.

Somehow Paul managed to get me off, and I fell to the floor again, this time my rib broke the fall. I let out whimper from the pain. I watched in tears as Paul walked over to where Ash was.

I silently whispered, "Paul please don't do this, I will never forgive you." Paul turned around, and stared at me with cold eyes, "Begging me to stop? That's pathetic. Besides we were over a long time, I don't care."He continued to walk to Ash. I let out a small cry, knowing what he was going to do. I closed my eyes, and hoped that somehow I could go back in time. Tears continued to fall, but I didn't care.

I felt a warm pair of hands around me. I opened my eyes to see May sitting there, whispering in my ear that everything would be okay. I looked to where Ash and Paul were to find Gary and Drew holding him down. Ash was leaning against the wall, he looked better than before but that wasn't saying much. His eyes meant mine, as we stared at each other. I closed my eyes again trying to comprehend what happened. I felt May remove her hands from my waist. I opened my eyes to find Ash sitting beside me right where May was.

He looked tired, and hurt. I moved closer to him, careful not to move the wrong way so I didn't feel pain in my foot or rib. I felt his arms hug me, as he cradled my head in his chest. I started to bawl into his chest, knowing I was the reason for him almost losing his life. He stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead, comforting me.

I could hear many strange voices that I didn't recognize, I lifted my head to see a bunch of people crowded around us, as the principal came and took Paul to his office.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Ash asked.

"My foot really hurts from when Paul pushed me." I replied, my voice beginning to crack. He winced at the mention of Paul's name, but nodded.

He picked me up bridal style, and walked towards the exit. I put my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

"Ash, where are we going?"

"The hospital." I gave a weak nod.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked him.

"I drove my car today, just don't worry everything will be fine."

*.*.

"But I don't want to wear this ugly thing" I argued. There was no way I was wearing the hospital gown. It was totally ugly.

Ash sighed, "Please Dawn, for me?" I nodded and took the gown from Ash.

*.*.

I laid my head on the pillow. I sprained my foot and bruised my rib; nothing too serious. They made me stay in the hospital to run some tests to make sure I was alright. I haven't talked to Ash since he made me wear the gown. I've talked to everyone else though. I turned to May who was looking out the window.

"May can you get Ash for me?" I asked.

"Sure." With that she left the room, leaving me by myself. Ash and I haven't talked about what happened before Paul showed up, and I really needed to tell him how I felt.

5 minutes later I heard a door open, revealing Ash. He walked up towards me, not looking at me.

"What is it Ash?" No response. "Ash look at me!" I yelled. He hesitantly lifted his head, and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Dawn. Everything that happened was my fault."

"No it's not Ash. Please don't think that." I assured him. "Lay with me." I motioned for him to come sit in the bed with me.

He nodded and lifted the blankets getting under them. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We were going to kiss." I whispered.

"I know." I looked up, and saw that he was watching me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I really like you Dawn. I always have; since I first laid eyes on you. When we are together I get this indescribable feeling. I know you don't feel the same way though. Why would you? I mea-"I cut him off with a kiss. "I was rambling wasn't I?" I nodded, and he smiled.

Our lips found each other's again, and again.

*.*.

"Can you carry me to the car?" I asked Ash.

"Of course. I'd do anything for my beautiful girlfriend." He crutched down so I could jump on his back. He carried my crutches in his hands, as we made our way to his car.

*.*.

"Okay so my parents are gone next weekend and I'm aloud to have friends over. So I was thinking that next Saturday you guys can come over for the night." Misty announced to everyone. We were all at the park: Misty, Tracey, May, Drew, Gary, Ash and me. We decided we needed to get together and clear the air after everything that happened in the past week.

Ash and Misty are friends now, and everyone is really happy that Ash and I got together. Despite everything that happened, life was good.

We all looked at each other and shouted, "I'm in!" We all started to laugh, things were normal; at last. I turned to look at Ash, "This is going to be so much fun! I really could use a night with all my friends." I cheered with excitement. He nodded his head in agreement.

"How's your foot?" Gary asked, sitting down on the grass beside me.

"It's getting better. The doctor told me it should be better in a few days, thank Arceus."

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Thanks Gary." I said, smiling. That's one of the reasons why I loved Gary; he was always there for me. We've been friends since grade 3; he's like my older brother. He's always there for me, and always looked out for me.

"I forgot to tell you guys" Gary said, getting everyone's attention. "I meant a girl. Her name is Leaf."

"I know her." Misty added. "We do too, right Dawn?" May grinned. I nodded my head in agreement.

"She's super nice! You should bring her to Misty's on Saturday!" I insisted.

Gary thought about it. "Is that okay with you guys?" We all nodded our heads approvingly.

This Saturday was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>It sucks, I know. Sorry! I did this in like 3 hours, so forgive me. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Also sorry for any mistakes! <strong>

**Next chapter is going to be at Misty's house, and things are going to get fun!**

**Okay so the story I'm mentioning is by Season Of Magic, called "You're the Reason" It's an amazing pearlshipping story, so be sure to check it out! **

**Until next time ~**

**( . .) **_***~.Blademon.~***_  
><strong>c(")(")<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: No Such Things As Ghost

**Very late update, I know. And I just realized how bad my last chapter was. Sorry guys! I hope this makes up for it! Oh, Happy New Year guys! I hope everyone had fabulous holidays. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, they honestly make my day! So keep it up.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**Okay, let's do this!**

"I know her." Misty added. "We do too, right Dawn?" May grinned. I nodded my head in agreement.

"She's super nice! You should bring her to Misty's on Saturday!" I insisted.

Gary thought about it. "Is that okay with you guys?" We all nodded our heads approvingly.

This Saturday was going to be fun.

Misty's Point of View

"What do you want Daisy?" I groaned. She was on my case, _again._ I loved her, but sometimes I was ready to hit her. She thinks she's so perfect and talented and this and that. But she's not! You know what she is? She's a pain in my behind.

"Whoa, Misty calm down. Honestly like I was just going to say like have fun. No reason to get all angry." She stated.

I just rolled my eyes, "Thanks Daisy, you're so kind." A fake smiled was glued to my face.

She didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice because she said, "I know right? Anyways see you later sis, mom and dad are waiting downstairs." She waved goodbye and left my room to go downstairs.

Finally they were gone. I had the whole house to myself, and soon my friends will be here.

"Wait! They'll be here soon! I didn't even get ready yet!" I shrieked as I ran towards the bathroom to clean up.

*.*

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I jumped off the couch and ran straight for the door. I opened it to find May and Dawn standing there with food in their hands.

May had a bag of multi-grain crackers to go with Dawn's gift. Dawn brought her dip. She makes the best dip in the world. It's creamy, but not too creamy. It's spicy, but sweet. What's even better? There are no peppers!

"Dawn I love you so much!" I squealed, while I threw my arms around her and May. They both giggled at my actions.

"Why do we hang out with them again?" A voice came from behind. I pulled away, and looked behind my two best friends to see Drew and Ash smirking.

"Oh boys, I guess none of you get my dip then." Dawn teased, showing Drew and Ash her container. Both of their eyes popped out of their head.

"Give me that right now Dawn!" Ash demanded. She giggled and shook her head no. "Come on Dawn!" He whined.

"Ashy boy is already whining? This is going to be an awful night." Gary commented.

"Gary you're here! And you brought Leaf!" Dawn shrieked.

"Yeah, hey everyone and thanks for letting me come Misty." She smiled.

"Yeah no problem, but can you guys come in, it's really cold outside."

Everyone entered my house, and took a seat on my couches. May and Dawn were sitting on a loveseat together, with Ash sitting on the arm of the chair beside Dawn. Gary and Leaf were sitting on the floor beside the loveseat, his arms wrapped around her waist. That left Drew standing in front of my mirror, checking himself out.

"Drew come and sit down!" May yelled at her boyfriend. Drew sighed, and slowly walked over to May.

"Get up."

May pouted, "No Drew I want a place to sit."

He rolled his eyes, "I know that. Get up, so I can sit. Then you can sit on my lap." She nodded her head, and stood up. When Drew sat down, she got on his lap.

I went to the Kitchen to grab some snacks for everyone. I got a few bags of chips and lots of soda. I went back over to my friends, with the snacks in my hands.

"Hey Misty, where's Tracey?" Gary asked.

I looked at the clock that was just above the mirror. "I don't know. He should have been here by now." Just as I finished, Tracey barged through the door, soaking wet.

"Don't even ask." He commanded. We all looked at each other, trying to stop ourselves from laughing at him. His hair was stuck to his face, and covered his eyes and forehead. It was all messy and tangled. His clothes were glued to his body, showing off his nice figure. You could see the outline of his six pack, not that I'm complaining. But the thing that made me burst out laughing was the look on his face. It was definitely priceless.

"You think its funny Misty?" Tracey asked. I nodded my head, a playful smile planted on my face. "Come here and give me a hug." He spread out his arms and tried to hug me. I tried to run, but his arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into a big hug, making me wet as well. When he let go of me, I was just as wet as him and probably looked worse. Everyone was laughing, including me. I had to admit, it was funny.

Luckily Dawn was the only nice one and got towels so Tracey and I could dry off.

When we finished we sat down and decided on which movie to watch. After lots of arguing we decided on Paranormal Activity 3.

*.*

"I hate that movie!" Dawn shrieked. Her head was buried into Ash's chest. Everyone else was staring at the screen, completely freaked out.

May looked at Drew, who had his arms wrapped around May's waist. "I'm completely spooked guys."

We all nodded our head in agreement. I hesitantly got up and moved towards the TV to turn it off. My arms were shaking furiously, and my legs felt like jelly. That movie totally got to me.

I walked back to my seat, to see Tracey's eyes staring at me. I sat down next to him, and he automatically wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. I nodded my head.

"Okay, I have an idea." Gary announced, catching everyone's attention. He continued, "Let's play truth or dare, and get our minds off the movie."

Everyone looked around at each other, but no one was saying anything. Dawn took her head out of Ash's chest, "Guys let's play! It'll be so much fun!" She cheered.

We all laughed at her enthusiasm that was Dawn for you.

"Okay I'm in." May said.

"I guess I'll play as well."

"Ash and I are in!"

"I'll play."

"Tracey and I are in." I added.

"Okay great." Gary looked at me, "Misty do you have an empty bottle?"

"Let me check, one second." I went to the kitchen and opened up my cupboards. To my surprise there was an empty bottle in the very back.

I showed Gary the bottle, "Will this work?"

"Perfect!"

I handed the bottle to him and took a seat in the circle that had appeared. Gary placed the bottle in the center of our circle. "Who's up first?"

**No one's point of view. **

"Me, me! Let me go first, please!" Dawn shouted, throwing her hand in the air like we were in class.

Gary chuckled, "Okay Dawn is first."

"Yes!" She reached her hand out and spun the bottle. After spinning for a few seconds the bottle finally stopped and landed out Drew.

"Okay Drew, truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, umm. Oh I got something! Are you in love with May?" Dawn giggled.

Immediately Drew's face turned a bright red, along with May's. "Well…uh...you know…uh…" He stuttered.

The whole gang laughed at Drew's response. Drew was the type of guy to never get nervous or even embarrassed! Seeing him like this was definitely rare.

"Awe how cute… Drew's in love!" Gary teased.

"Shut up dude." Drew whispered harshly.

Gary slapped his hand on Drew's shoulder, "Dude say it." When Drew shook his head Gary started to chant "Say it". Soon everyone started to join in on the chant.

"Fine!" Drew stood up, looked May in the eyes and said, "May Maple I'm madly in love with you. I didn't want to tell you like this. But oh well."

He sat back down beside May and gave her a little wink. In return, she gave him a smile from ear to ear.

"Okay mine turn to spin." Drew said, as he spun the bottle. It landed on Gary. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not scared, dare."

"Kiss Leaf."

Leaf was hoping he would say that. She always had a huge crush on Gary and when he asked her to come, she was more than excited.

Gary looked at Leaf, expecting her to argue saying she didn't want to. But much to his surprise she actually leaned in, which he followed her lead, causing their lips to touch. It was a short sweet peck, but the way it made Gary feel was not what he expected at all. It was the best kiss he's ever gotten, and that's saying a lot because he has kissed many girls.

They continued to play for an hour, giving each other silly dares. They had decided to just make dares since no one was picking truth anyways.

When it stopped spinning it landed on Ash. May gave a little devilish smile. "I dare you to spend ten minutes in Misty's attic."

"No way May! That's way too much." Misty warned.

"Wait… why not Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed, "Don't worry about it. You're not doing it."

"Oh come on Misty. There's nothing up there." May argued.

"Can someone explain please?" Ash begged.

"Misty is scared there's a ghost living in her attic." May explained.

"Okay May if you're not scared of her attic, why don't you go up there too?" Gary offered. May was definitely not expecting that. She didn't believe there was a ghost, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Drew's grip on May tightened. "No Gary. She's not going up there."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Drew relax. I was just kidding. I wouldn't want your precious girlfriend getting hurt."

"Actually it sounds like fun. I saw we all go up there and spend the night." Ash offered.

"No way!" May protested; obviously not wanting t spend the night in a creepy old attic.

"Come on May, you're not scared are you?" Gary teased, lightly pushing on her shoulder.

"No I'm not. I'm in."

"Well I'm not letting you go without me." Drew said.

Gary tried to get everyone else to join them, and after a few minutes everyone was on board.

*.*

They all had their stuff set up in the attic. Everyone was nervous about staying up here, but no one would admit it.

May and Drew were sitting on the floor together, wrapped in a blanket. Drew refused to let go of May, since he was scared of anything happening to her. Ash felt the same way, but he tried his best not to be that way with Dawn. He didn't want her to think he was overprotective in fear she might feel suffocated.

They all agreed to stay up all night, just in case. It was only 11 though, and they all were getting pretty tired. The only thing keeping them up was the fear of what would happen if they fell asleep.

The lights were on in the attic, so you could actually see where everything was. They were all happy about this; Drew even teased May about not having an excuse to trip and fall now.

Everyone was joking around, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling they all had being up here. But it didn't last long; a storm had taken place outside. It was pouring rain, with lightning and thunder joining in.

The storm knocked out the power, causing everyone to stop right where they were.

"Is everyone alright?" Misty asked, as she turned on her flashlight. She had got one just in case this happened.

"Guys this is really creepy. What if the ghost from Paranormal Activity comes after us too?" May cried.

"Relax guys everything is fine. There's no ghost in my house." Misty reassured her. May nodded her head.

Everyone was silent, just listening to the storm, until they heard a slam.

Misty flashed her light everywhere trying to figure out what had caused the noise.

"If there's no ghost then where did the ladder go?" Dawn asked her voice shaky.

"Uh… maybe someone knocked it over coming up?" Misty stammered.

It was then they heard an ear piercing scream. Misty moved her flashlight towards her friends. Their faces all pale. The light from the flashlight began to become less and less bright until it went completely out.

It was dark, it was storming, they were all scared and they were being haunted.

Welcome to Hell.

**The story that I'm suggesting is You're The Reason by my friend, SeasonOfMagic. It's really good :3 and its Pearlshipping ;D**

**Please review :D I'll try to hurry with the next update.**

**Until Next Time ~**

( . .) _***~.Blademon.~***_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Always Zaps Back

** Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I've lost my inspiration to write. I just don't feel inspired anymore. I'll still update, I promised myself to not give up on this story. But as long as I'm lacking inspiration updates will be longer, and the chapters won't be very good. It also hurt me a lot, because my last chapter only got 3 reviews. So if you're still reading, just please let me know. It means so much to get a review from you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's the start of something bad.**

**Let's do this ~**

* * *

><p>"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Gary screamed, getting up off the ground and trying to run. But he was unable to see since they had no source of light. He tripped over something hard and fell to the ground with a hard smack. "Ouch." He mumbled.<p>

"Gary stop being an idiot. Okay guys, everyone okay?" Dawn said, trying to keep calm.

"May and I are fine."

"I'm good." Misty and Leaf replied.

"I guess I'll be okay." Muttered Gary, still upset from his previous fall.

"Tracey, Ash are you okay?" Dawn asked. Silence. "Guys, don't freak us out, answer." Still no answer. Dawn immediately started to worry. A bunch of questions were raging in her head. Where was Ash? Was he in trouble? Did he fall asleep, or did something bad happen? Was she over thinking this? Did the 'ghost' take Ash? Is Ash with Tracey?

"Tracey this is not funny. Where are you? Please answer me." Misty's voice was shaky, obviously feeling the way Dawn was.

They heard a noise coming from downstairs; it was the sound of glass breaking. It was followed by a loud scream. "That was Ash!" Gary shouted, shooting up from his position on the ground. "We got to get down there!" At this point everybody was up on their feet.

"Are you forgetting Gary? We're trapped! The only way to get down is the ladder, which is gone!"May reminded everyone.

"So what? We got legs, we can jump." Drew replied.

"We're too high, we'll hurt ourselves." Gary said.

Although no one could see, Drew's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding right? Our best friend is in danger and you want to stand up here because we may get a little injured? That's just wrong man. Fuck it. I'm jumping. You can stay here if you want. I'm not willing to."

With that, Drew jumped through the floor. A loud cry escaped his lips, but he continued to carefully walk around, looking for his friend.

"I'm going too." Dawn announced. Before anyone could protest to stop her, she leaped down, following where Drew had gone only a few seconds ago.

"Tracey is down there too." Misty jumped too, following Dawn.

Gary, May and Leaf all decided it was there turn to go too. One after the other, they all made their way downstairs. The jump wasn't as bad as they anticipated. _It was kind of fun._ May thought.

The stormed continued to rage, still as strong as before. Luckily this floor of the house had lights, so they could finally see where they were going. The gang all met up in the kitchen, trying to decide what to do next.

"Let's all separate, we'll cover more space, and find Ash and Tracey sooner." Misty suggested.

"No." Everyone's attention was now on Drew. "There's something dangerous in this house. I'm not letting May go by herself. Whatever it is has got **both** Tracey and Ash. No way any of us are going alone. Pair up and go searching. Let's go May." Drew grabbed May's hand, and both of them exited the kitchen, and headed for Misty's room.

"Leaf let's go." Gary said, wrapping his arm around her waist and directing her to the living room.

"That leaves me and you." Misty said to Dawn, "Let's check out the basement, okay?" Dawn nodded in response.

*.*

"Stay behind me May." Drew ordered. He kept an arm out, making sure she was protected. They both remained silent as they tiptoed around the house.

"I'm scared Drew." May admitted. Drew stopped walking, and turned around so he could look at May directly in the eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek, smoothly running his thumb over her soft skin.

"Don't be. When I'm with you, don't ever be afraid. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever hurt you when I'm around. You're my world May, and no one will ever hurt you. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a short sweet kiss, which helped May relax a bit. Drew would protect her.

Drew was about to say something when he was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream coming from downstairs. Drew grabbed May's hand again, and they both sprinted to where the noise came from. On the way there they met up with Gary and Leaf who were going in the same direction as Drew and May.

"Dawn and Misty headed that way before, come on we have to hurry!" Gary shouted, looking over his shoulder at Drew and May.

All four of them ran down the stairs leading to the basement, taking two steps at a time. They stared at the sight in front of them, no one believing their eyes. It was too crazy to actually be true. Right before their eyes was the legendary Pokémon, Zapdos. Ash and Tracey were in the corner huddled together, with their eyes closed, wishing it was just a dream. The majestic Pokémon was flying above them.

"This legendary bird Pokémon causes savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings." Drew thought aloud.

"That's what caused the thunderstorms." May stated.

"And the glass breaking was from when Zapdos crashed through the window." Misty added.

"HELP!"

The sound of Tracey's and Ash's scream made them remember what was happening. But what exactly were they to do?

Zapdos looked at the gang, before it flew off and disappeared into the stormy night. Everyone stared after it, completely amazed by the appearance of a legendary Pokémon.

Gary had learned from his grandfather that it was a one in a million chance of seeing a legendary. They only appear when it was absolutely necessary. _So what was the reason for Zapdos appearance?_ Gary asked himself.

Dawn rushed over too Ash and pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Are you okay Ashy? Are you hurt?"

Ash chuckled, "I'm fine Dawn, really." She nodded, and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips meant, and automatically sparks started to fly.

Next to them were Misty and Tracey, kissing as well. They pulled away, and started into each other's eyes, smiles planted to their face.

"Hey guys look outside!" May yelled catching everyone's attention. The storm finally subsided, making the sky clear except for the bright stars that were shining brightly above them.

"So the storm really was made by Zapdos." Drew murmured to himself. "Let's go back upstairs, this place gives me the creeps. " He shuddered.

"Okay, let me cover the window with a blanket though, so no Pokémon get it, especially bug type Pokémon!" Misty said.

"You guys can go up, Ashy boy and I will put it up." Gary volunteered. Everyone nodded, and began up the stairs arguing over bug type Pokémon. Ash grabbed the nearest blanket and gave one side to Gary to hold. They easily covered the window with it. "Okay what's the deal man?" Gary blurted out. In response he got a confused look from Ash so he continued, "No legendary Pokémon just comes in and attacks. So tell me, what's the reason?"

"I have no idea dude." Ash said, walking towards the stairs but was blocked by Gary who got their faster.

"Now for some reason I don't believe that. My grandfather is Professor Oak. He taught me about Pokémon, especially legendary Pokémon. I know this isn't Tracey's fault; there was always something different about you. You're a good guy Ash, I like you. But something doesn't add up, and I will figure it out. You can count on that."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Whatever you say Gary." The two boys made their way upstairs and into the living room where everyone else was.

"What took you guys so long?" Leaf asked, noticing the tension between the two friends. Gary gave her a quick kiss, and mumbled nothing. She gave him a questioning look, but left it alone; for now.

"So what happened?" May asked, saying what they all were thinking.

"Ash and I got hungry so we went downstairs to grab some food. But Ash accidently knocked down the ladder on our way down. We saw that there was no food, which was why Ash screamed. I told him to be quiet because we didn't want you to know we were trying to sneak some food. So we looked everywhere in the kitchen for anything to eat. Then I remembered Misty kept snacks in her basement, so we went downstairs. That's when Zapdos came." Tracey explained.

"But why did Zapdos attack you guys?" Dawn asked.

Tracey shrugged, "I don't know. Complete mistake I guess." Gary snorted, which made all eyes turn to him. "What is it Gary?"

"Nothing; I was just thinking of something." He said smoothly.

Drew broke the silence that had formed, "Let's go back up in the attic." Everyone nodded in agreement.

They all sat around in the attic, talking and laughing like they were an hour ago. Everything appeared to be normal. That was until a small bang came from the back left corner of the attic.

"It's the ghost from the movie!" May shrieked as she jumped into Drew's arms. Drew was making circles on May's back, an attempt to calm her down.

Gary's laughing made everyone stare at him, confused. "Guys, it's only a Shedinja."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, except Misty. "THAT'S BUG TYPE. GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone was now laughing at Misty, who was even more freaked out than before. Tracey scooped up the Pokémon in his arms, and opened the window to let it free. Tracey went back to Misty and wrapped his arms around her to soothe her.

"I guess that was the ghost that was living in your attic." May said.

Misty shuddered, "I rather a ghost than a bug Pokémon!"

"Technically it is a ghost. It's a ghost and bug type." Gary corrected.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Same thing." Gary was about to reply when Misty put her hand out to stop him. "Just shut up brain boy."

Gary chuckled to himself. He wanted to become a Professor like his grandfather, so the name brain boy made him super happy.

"What a day." Dawn commented, rubbing her head. Everyone nodded in agreement. They looked at one another, and burst out laughing. The day they had today would be one they wouldn't forget. "I'm glad I got to share this experience with all of my friends. It's nice to get my mind off of things, you know?"

"Yeah, after everything that's been going on lately it's nice to enjoy a night with my friends. Plus it was totally amazing seeing a legendary Pokémon!" May said.

Drew nodded, "Zapdos is one of my favourite legendaries; it was a dream come true for me."

"I'm surprised that Zapdos didn't hurt any of us. Moltres didn't have any problem hurting people." Leaf said without really thinking. Dawn flinched at the mention of Moltres, the memories slowly creeping back into her mind. Leaf slapped her hand over her mouth. "Arceus Dawn! I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

"Don't worry about it, it was an honest mistake." Dawn reassured her.

The room was silent.

"I'm still hungry." Tracey said. Everyone looked at him, and began to laugh again. Everyone except Dawn, who was still thinking about what Leaf said.

May put her hand on Dawn's, "Everything is okay now Dawn." Dawn gave her a sincere smile, and mouthed a "thank you." The brunette winked at her.

"Guys we should go to bed, it's already 3." Gary said, pointing to the clock.

"We should pull an all nighter! It's 3, there's no point in going to bed now." Dawn suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Drew said. Everyone nodded to show that they were in also. "I say we play truth or dare again."

"Okay! But I'm the dare champion, so this time try to challenge me a bit." Gary joked.

"Don't worry Gary, we'll definitely get you." Drew assured him.

"My turn first!" May shouted. "I pick Ketchum."

While May gave Ash a dare, Gary realized something. _The first day when I heard his name I remember thinking that I knew him. But as time went on I forgot about that, and let it go. But tonight when Zapdos appeared something inside of me told me Ash was behind it. And I was right. I finally realized who you are, Ash Ketchum. _Gary thought.

Then Gary looked at Dawn who was smiling at Ash.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? I hope you really enjoyed it because I put a lot of effort into it!<strong>

**I'm recommending a Contestshipping story called "Love unexpected." By: PerlesAuTresor. It's AMAZING. I hope you check it out!**

**Also please review!**

**( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_**  
><strong>c(")(")<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Comes Out

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I`VE HAD SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON. A BREAK UP, A DEATH, TOO MUCH SCHOOL/HOMEWORK. NEVER AGAIN GUYS 3 I'M SO SO SORRY. I PROMISE I WILL SOON! I HONESTLY THINK YOU GUYS WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED TO GET IT PERFECT! SO PLEASE REVIEW TO KEEP ME INSPIRED|!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

><p>Gary yawned loudly as he hesitantly opened his eyes. It was Monday morning which meant hell. Groaning, he threw his blankets off of him and got out of bed. The brunette made his way to his bathroom to get ready for school.<p>

Gary yawned again, tired from his sleepless weekend. They had stayed up all night on Saturday at Misty's and on Sunday he had done much research on his new project. To his delight he had found exactly what he was looking for. The only problem is; he didn't know how to deal with it. It was a touchy subject for everyone; especially Dawn. So he had to think of the right time to come out with it. But the longer he waited, the more everyone was going to be burned. The brunette checked himself in the mirror for the last time before he winked to his reflection, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

*.*

Ash cupped his hands as water began to fill in. He stuck his head in, splashing the water on his face. The black haired boy grabbed the towel next to him and dried his face. He looked up into the mirror to meet eyes with his reflection. _What exactly does Gary know? He can't know... No! There's no way! But if he does...It'll kill my mom. I mean that's why we moved here in the first place. Please Arceus don't let him know!_

*.*

Dawn brushed her hair once more, and smiled into the mirror satisfied. Grinning she picked up her phone with laid on the dresser in front of her. She smiled again when she saw her background on her Iphone; her and Ash lying down on the grass. Holding the phone close to her heart, she sighed. That day was one of the best they ever spent together. It was the day when she first realized how much Ash means to her.

They were walking to the park hand and hand after school one day. Once they arrived Dawn had immediately ran for the swings, where Ash stood behind her to push her. Giggling she jumped off on to the grass where Ash playfully attacked her. Lying on top of Ash, she gave him a quick peck and rolled off of him, so she laid beside him. In that moment she knew she would remember this moment forever. As if Ash had read her mind that day, he began to talk about their future together; their never ending future. Dawn just laid there, listening to every word and hoping with all her heart that those words were true, because it was exactly everything she wanted.

Snapping back into reality, Dawn realized the time, and gasped as she quickly changed for school.

"I can finally see Ash today. I miss him so much! And we just saw each other on Saturday!" The bluenette giggled to herself.

*.*

Dawn turned off her car, and smiled as she saw all her friends getting out of their cars, respectively. Bursting with happiness Dawn ran out of her automobile, and ran towards Ash.

The black haired boy gave her a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he caught his girlfriend into a bear hug. "Well doesn't someone look outstandingly beautiful today?"

"I've missed you." She replied, causing a cute boyish laugh from Ash.

"We were just talking this morning you know."

Dawn rolled her eyes at his comment, "that was texting silly. How is that supposed to keep me from missing you?"

Just like the bluenette, he rolled his eyes, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey now, keep it PG!" Drew teased the in-love couple. His comment received a slap from May, who was being held by the green haired boy.

"Has anyone talked to Gary since Saturday?" Leaf asked, obviously worried about the brunette.

Everyone looked around at each other, each shaking their head 'no'. For the fifth time since she arrived at school, Leaf checked her phone again in hopes of having a message from Gary.

To calm everyone down Drew tried to soothe them, "I'm sure he's fine. He probably was doing research on a Pokemon all weekend, or maybe reading over the dictionary again. Come on guys, he's Gary. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been doing extra credit homework."

Much to Drew's relief, everyone laughed, showing his attempt to keep everyone relaxed worked. Suddenly, Gary's black Range Rover pulled in beside Dawn's BMW.

All eyes were on the brunette as he lightly mumbled something to himself. But what came next shocked everyone even more; he walked past each of friends, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Leaf broke the silence, "What was that about?"

"He looked like he got no sleep whatsoever," Drew chipped in.

Ash shifted awkwardly in his position. He was still worried about Gary coming clean to everyone he cared about for something he had no control over. _Ash get a hold of yourself. Gary might not even know, everything is okay. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, implying that they only had 10 minutes to get to class. The group of friends all said goodbye to each other as they left for their classes.

It had been months ago that Ash first came to the high school, causing drama between Dawn and Paul. It's been two weeks since Paul transferred schools and everything seemed to be getting better at the school. No one had heard from him, making a very happy Dawn. She did not need that drama anymore, she was done with it. The bluenette had Ash now, and that was more than enough for her.

*.*

Dawn sighed as she shut her locker, still deciding on how she could open up about everything to Ash. "It's a huge thing. I need to wait for the right time; I just hope he doesn't feel freaked out."

Misty nodded her head, "I wouldn't stress out about it Dawn. Ash is awesome; he will definitely feel for you. He lost his dad too, he'll totally connect with what you say to him."

"Thanks Misty, I really needed to hear that. I'll tell him tonight, we have plans to go to the park."

Misty smiled, "Good luck. But I have to go, can't be late for class again."

Dawn watched as her friend rushed off to class, but then was blocked by the body of her brunette friend, Gary.

"Are you okay Gary? You look like you haven't slept in days."

Gary ignored her comment, "Dawn I need to talk to you."

"About what? Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" The bluenette worried.

Before he could reply, the bell rang. Groaning, he said "Can we hangout tonight? It's important."

"I can't, Ash and I have plans."

"You can't go!" Gary protested. "Dawn listen to me, he is not who you think he is."

Dawn gasped, shocked how her best friend could be so harsh. "Who the hell who do you think you are? I don't need to hear this. I'm going to be late to class." With that she stormed off to class.

Dawn's Point of View

_What did Gary mean? I know exactly who Ash is; he's the best guy ever. He's so cool, nice, handsome, smart, and he's just perfect! So what's Gary's problem? _

"Don't you dare let him ruin your great relationship." I told myself, trying my best to not be worried.

Of course, I walked into class late, again. stared at me, but did not say anything to me. That's what I loved about him; he was so cool. Sure, at times he was super strict but only if you piss him off. Other than that he is one of my favourite teachers.

_He's pretty young too... I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I mean he isn't ugly, so he probably does. Or maybe he prefers to me alone... because if he does, then we're definitely opposite. I hate being alone. It's probably the worst feeling ever, besides silk. UGH. That stuff feels so weird. _

"Mrs. Berlitz, please tell me the answer." His voice interrupted.

I could instantly feel my face heat up, "I'm not sure sir."

"I realized. Pay attention Dawn." He gave me a friendly smile, but it didn't make me feel any less humiliated.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my sweater pocket. Cautiously, I took it out to see a text from Gary.

_**Dawn, **_

_** Please listen. We need to talk, it's so important. I promise you Dawn! When have I ever let you down? Please Dawn. You need to hear this.**_

I sighed, he was right; Gary Oak is a lot of things, but he is trustworthy. I owe him that; he's done so much for me. Especially when I needed him most. So I texted back,

_**Okay. At lunch meet me in the courtyard. We'll talk then.**_

Putting my phone away, I began to actually listen to the lesson.

*.*

"Dawn you may need to sit for this." Gary pointed to the bench in front of us. We had walked far enough from the school so we would not be interrupted.

I looked at him, but then decided I better sit. "Get on with it Gary."

Taking the seat next to me, he sighed. "I didn't want to tell you. I don't even want to bring this subject up, but you need to know this." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Ever since Ash came to the school I knew him from somewhere. Then.. when we were together on Saturday, and I heard his last name again. Dawn..." I could tell he was finding it hard to speak, so instead he grabbed a piece of an old newspaper out of his pockets, and handed it to me.

Giving him a weird look, I took it. When I skimmed over the article, I completely froze. I couldn't breathe, and I wasn't even sure my blood was pumping through my body anymore. At this point I wasn't even sure I cared. The only feeling I had was my heart being broken, and the tears that began to stream down my face.

I looked up towards Gary although he was blurry from my tears. My throat felt tightened, and I wasn't sure I could even talk. But I tried, "Please..this isn't.. Gary.." I managed to choke out. I could see him look down, obviously feeling like shit that he was the one to tell me. But I couldn't handle it anymore, I couldn't control myself anymore. Tears flowed out of me like a waterfall, and I didn't try to stop them. Suddenly, Gary wrapped his arms around me, holding me. I cried like a baby into his chest; I needed him.

And that was when all the horrible memories I've tried so hard to forget came back to me.

We were standing in a bed of flowers, and I bent down to pick up a flower for my dad who was standing right beside me. Laughing, I picked out a white Lily, my favourite kind. I plucked it from its root, and reached up as high as my arm would allow, and gave it to my father. I remember his exact smile, so sweet, so innocent. He picked me up in his arms, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. In that moment everything was perfect; the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Even though I was so little, I knew about bad people and I knew what they had done to my dad before. They tried to hurt him, but my daddy was too powerful for them. At that time though, when it was just the two of us, I wasn't worried about anybody else ruining it. It didn't even cross my mind. So when I only saw black, and felt a burning sensation, you could say I was completely shocked, or hurt. In less than a second my life turned from being amazing, to hell. Literally.

I remember hitting the ground with a massive thud, and crying out for my dad. Looking to the right, I saw my dad lying there, motionless. Laughing came from above me, as the guy who murdered my dad stood on Moltres. I rushed to my dad's side, begging him to wake up. A bright crack of lightening hit beside us. Looking back up, I saw Zapdos, and Articuno too. Standing on the Zapdos was a young black haired boy, about my age. I didn't focus on that though, I was too concentrated on my dad; the man that I loved more than absolutely anything. Gone. In a few seconds the most important person in my life was taken from me. The last memory I had before blacking out was the rest of the Pokémon Rangers coming to destroy the murder.

I snapped back to reality when I felt Gary shake me, "Dawn! Dawn!"

"It was his dad." I looked up at my best friend with tear-filled eyes, "It was Ash and his father. They murdered my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I NEED YOU TOO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! SEEE YOU SOOOONNNNN!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Lost for Words

I have no excuse for not updating in over a year, I'm so sorry guys. I hope you still read this chapter, because I put a lot of effort into it!

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

It was just a typical day summer day in Pallet Town. Watching reruns of Pokémon battles with my dad, feeling the adrenaline pump through me as I watched with admiration. I couldn't help it; they were incredible! The connection between trainer and partner was exceptional. I was certain my dad felt the same joy that I was feeling, although when I looked up at him he was giving me a look that I did not recognize, the one of guilt.

"Dad isn't this so cool?"

I could see him force a smile, "yeah Ashy it is." I remember the awkward silence that filled the room. "You know I love you and your mom very much, right?"

I nodded my head, "of course I do. Why wouldn't we?" My dad just shook his head, and asked if I wanted to go outside and play catch. However, before we got the chance his phone began to ring.

"Hello?... What? No I can't today... I understand sir but... I'm spending the day with my son... Yes, I understand. I'll be there soon."

"Where are we going dad?" I had asked him.

"I am going to work. You are staying home with your mother."

"I want to come to work with you! Mom always tells me the stories about how a Pokeball is made. I want to see!" I whined.

My father shook his head, "Well today I have a different task from my boss." I remember how confused I had been by what he had said.

"But why would you get another job assignment? Does mom know?"

He gave a small smile, "Sometimes I think you're too smart for a six year old. No mom does not know, so let's keep it that way okay, bud? I don't need her getting worried like she always does." I nodded my head in agreement, knowing how overprotective she is. My father looked outside, then at his phone before saying, "you know what? Come with me. Nothing important is happening anyways."

*.*

Once we got to my dad's work I realized how uneasy the place made me feel. It was a small building with barely any lighting. I had to wait in another room than my dad and his boss because it was a "private meeting."

After about 20 minutes my dad walked out. "Guess what buddy? We're going to Hoenn!"

"Oh my Arceus; that's so cool!" I exclaimed, but then frowned. "How are we going to get there?"

"We'll be taking a few Pokémon for a ride."

*.*

Ash harshly woke up, breathing hard with sweat beating on his forehead. The teen hadn't had this nightmare since leaving Kanto months ago. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory. Unfortunately it was no use as tears began to stream down his face.

"I never met for it to happen. I didn't know what was happening!" Ash cried. "Now if Gary really does know like he said yesterday... It will destroy everything I started here." The thought of his mom being treated as badly as she was in Kanto brought even more tears to his eyes. "How will Dawn feel knowing that my dad murdered someone and I just stood there and watched?"

Ash cupped his hands as water began to fill in. He stuck his head in, splashing the water on his face. The black haired boy grabbed the towel next to him and dried his face. He looked up into the mirror to meet eyes with his reflection. _What exactly does Gary know? He can't know... No! There's no way! But if he does...It'll kill my mom. I mean that's why we moved here in the first place. Please Arceus don't let him know!_

Suddenly Ash's phone lit up, with a text from Dawn. As soon as he saw her text he completely forgot his nightmare and his past.

_**Can't wait to see you today! :))**_

The teen smiled as he began to text her back.

*.*

Ash got out of his car and immediately was met face to face with his girlfriend. He greeted her with a big bear hug. "Well doesn't someone look outstandingly beautiful today?"

*.*

"Oh Arceus." Dawn furiously shook her head, and then stared into Gary's eyes. "How dare he do this to my father and then ever have the freaking nerve to show up here! For goodness sake we were on vacation and my father was murdered. By my boyfriend. I'm a disgusting monster!" Her voice was shaky, as fresh tears flowed out.

Gary reached out and held Dawn, trying to comfort her. "I am so sorry Dawn. But listen... Ash isn't a bad guy you know-"

"He was there Gary! He watched it all." The bluenette interrupted. She escaped from her friend's grip and looked back at the school from a distance. "I have to go back. He deserves nothing that he has now."

Before she could walk away the brunette grabbed her arm. "I get that you're in complete shock Dawn. I get that. But hear me out, okay?" She gave a small nod which encouraged Gary to continue. "Think about how this affects him too. I bet he didn't want to do it, come on. Yes this is just so unbelievable but I don't think he's a bad guy. What about his mom? Why do you think that they moved from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh? You have to remember that he lost his dad too."

"My dad was good man. He protected everyone in this region, and you know that. He was an elite higher than the freaking rangers. No one deserved to take him from my mom and I." With that she ran off, ready to explode. Dawn had always wanted to meet the man that was responsible for her father's death, and now that she knew, it wasn't the feeling of closure that she had wanted. It was nothing like that.

Dawn's POV

I could feel my heart breaking inside my chest. Why was this happening to me? I finally had everything I had wanted in life, and the one guy that had made me feel safe was the one I dreamed revenge on for years. How had things got so twisted?

No POV

Dawn busted through the cafeteria doors, scanning the room for Ash. When she finally saw him she raced to the table he sat at, along with her other friends.

When Ash saw her he gave her a big goofy smile, "we were wondering where you were!" Once he saw how her face was streaked with tears and her hands were clenched into fists he immediately reached out for her. In response she fiercely pulled away and slapped his right cheek, never breaking eye contact.

He held his cheek, mouth wide open. "Ow what the hell Dawn?!"

"You are a disgusting monster Ash Ketchum. How do you live with yourself every day?" She screamed, louder than she had anticipated. By now the whole cafeteria had their eyes on them, including their friends sitting at the table. Every single one of them had their mouth open, not knowing what had just happened.

Dawn had so much more she had wanted to say to him, but there was a part of her telling her to bite her tongue. She couldn't out him in front of everyone for the lone fact that it would destroy his mother. After Ash recovered from the shock of her slap, he began to explain. "Dawn let me explain. Please." New tears surfaced on both of their faces, as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

The black haired boy chased after her, begging for her to stop. Ash tried calling her name several times, and on the seventh time, she finally turned around. By now they were outside, where no one was around.

"I have never hated someone as much as I hate you Ash." Dawn managed to choke out, her body tense. She was full of rage, and it was easy to see with her scrunched up nose, and fiery eyes.

*.*

Gary rushed into the cafeteria, too late, after seeing Dawn leave with Ash right behind her. "Gary get over here now!" His girlfriend Leaf shouted. He closed his eyes, wishing to be anywhere than where he was. The brunette hesitated before slowly walking over to the table with all his friends, and taking a seat.

At first everyone was quiet, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was Drew that broke the silence. "Can you please fill everyone in on what's going on?" When Gary just continued to sit there, eyes on the floor, Leaf decided it was her turn to try and get him to talk.

The brunette placed her hand on the back of Gary's neck, "What happened Gary? You can tell us." He looked up at Leaf, with sad eyes. He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out the newspaper article he had shown Dawn.

Leaf slowly took it from his hand, giving her friends a nervous look. She scanned over the article before letting out a loud gasp. One by one the article was handed around the table; receiving shocked expressions from everyone.

"I remembered his last name from somewhere, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then at Misty's with Zapdos.. I just had to look deeper." This time no one said anything; they sat there speechless.

"I can't fucking believe this guy!" Drew exclaimed, breaking his friend's thoughts.

Before everyone could agree, Gary stepped in. "The thing is guys, I don't think he's a bad guy. I mean when you look at it, he was young, do you really think he could have known what was going on?" When his friends didn't answer he continued, "Come on think about it. Ash moved out of Kanto with his mom, but none of us really asked why. I guarantee it was to get away from the constant guilt they had to be feeling."

"I think that's bullshit man." Tracey was the one to speak up, catching everyone's attention. "He was young? That's a load of crap. When I was that young I think I still knew that murdering was a crime, and plain sickening. How are you falling for his lies? I mean Gary Oak of all people." Misty nodded in agreement.

"He's kind of right, you know. I just... I don't get how you don't see this guy as a monster." She added. Drew gave his good friend a little nod, showing he was with them. Gary felt himself clenching his fist, trying to keep control.

May sniffled, trying her best not to cry. "How about the fact that Dawn has to experience this all over again? It was bad enough having to be there, dealing with it when she was so young. But now it's followed her again... I just wish the girl could stop being hurt. All I care about right now is Dawn getting through this."

Leaf remained silent, for once being at a loss for words.

Finally Gary had enough. He stood up with complete rage, not being able to control himself anymore, but keeping his voice quiet enough so only his table could hear."You think this was easy for me?" Everyone jumped a little, clearly surprised by Gary's outburst. "I had to look Dawn, someone I've known forever, in the eye and watch her heart break all over again. You think I wanted to be the one to rehash the past? What about being the one to tell her that her boyfriend, whom she loves dearly, had a father that took hers away? You think I enjoyed watching the life in her eyes go out? Because that's pretty much what it was. It killed her. And it killed me to be the one to tell her." He took a small pause, trying to keep tears from falling. "What did you guys want me to do, not tell her? Let her figure it out years later, or maybe never? Really great friends you're being. We all need to help Dawn right now, not argue." The brunette stormed out of school, into the parking lot, just sick of feeling guilty for all of this.

Leaf chased after her boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. She knew that he must be devastated himself, and needed some healing time. The brunette finally found her boyfriend a few minutes after, sitting in his car with his head in his hands.

She gently opened the door and took a seat in the passengers spot. Leaf placed one hand on the back of his neck, rubbing her thumb over his skin. They sat like that for a while, neither of them speaking. Gary was the one to talk first.

"I feel like the worst person in the world."

Leaf shushed him, and said the most soothing words she could come up with. "I love you." When he didn't answer back or look up, she carefully moved his head so they were face-to-face. "You did the right thing Gary. We are all going to get through this. Okay? We have to be strong for Dawn."

"Do you..do you think I'm crazy for believing he's a good guy? I know he was there, but Leaf I've seen the way he looks at her. He really does love her."

The brunette gave her boyfriend a small smile, "I don't think you're crazy at all. As much as you pretend not to care, I know you do. You see the best in people Gary, and if you say Ash is a good guy.. Well then you and I are just going to have to prove it."

* * *

><p>I am so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in over a year. It's insane to think about. I don't have an excuse other then I just didn't want to write. I didn't have the passion to write anymore. I'm starting to get it back a little, but it will never be what is used to be, as I found passion in other things. I can't promise when I'll update next, but I'll try not to wait long because over a year is just cruel. Anyways, all I can promise you is that I WILL finish this story. I will not give up on this, and as long as I write for this story I will put all my effort into it. I feel like I was such a bad writer in the beginning chapters that it's so hard to write for it now. I feel like I didn't make Dawn and Ash's connection strong enough, and thus I feel silly writing these later chapters. I would love to go back and re write my beginning chapters but the lack of passion and time are preventing me. Anyways, please review and let me know you guys haven't lost interest in this story (although I assume you have) Thanks everyone!<p> 


End file.
